


The Songbird Sings for the Stars

by drwory



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Canon Rewrite, F/F, F/M, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016), M/M, Nyx is alive, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, inspired by Song of the Stars from the soundtrack, kind of, takes place after kingsglaive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drwory/pseuds/drwory
Summary: In a last-ditch effort, Nyx begged for there to be another way, but his calls were unanswered. By a fluke in fate, Lunafreya didn’t have the ring when she left the city, it stayed with Nyx. Now the Kings are giving Nyx another chance; he see that Prince Noctis receives the ring, and that Lunafreya is safe.
Kudos: 5





	The Songbird Sings for the Stars

In a last-ditch effort, Nyx begged the Astrals. There would be no peace if the Prince succumbed to his fate. He could feel his body burning away, but he had bargained his life for Lunafreya’s, and there was no away around it. The Kings would not grant him another deal.

When the rise of the sun hit, Nyx closed his eyes and welcomed the warmth. He hoped that Lady Lunafreya made it out of the city with the ring safely.

A burst of panicked energy shot threw him, but it was not his own. The Kings’ were agitated, but could not tell why. Opening his eyes, Nyx spotted, on the crumbled ground, the Kings’ ring. The ring that was supposed to be out of the city with Lunafreya. Had she not made it?

His fate was not yet done. He could feel his skin come back together, where moments ago it had started to crumble like a pastry. The Kings’ weren’t done with him yet, he had to get the ring to Prince Noctis no matter the cost, even if his life was at stake again, and see that Lunafreya is safe.


End file.
